Escape to Planet Earth
by Dub Video Dub
Summary: The news of Order 66 broke in, and most of the Jedi are dead. But there is still hope for the surviving Padawans, and that's the far away planet, Earth.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars.**

* * *

**Escape to Planet Earth**

**Chapter One: The Plan**

Chaos ensues at the Jedi temple after the official news for Order 66 broke in. The Jedi did more meditation to clear their minds and more lightsaber practice to battle the Sith and the Empire. The council also held more frequent meetings.

_Jedi council's chamber, 1 day after the news of order 66 broke in_

"Sent the Skywalker twins you have Master Obi-Wan?" Yoda asked as he opened the meeting.

"Yes I did master".

"Good, now, move to next topic" continued Yoda.

"Ideas you have for protecting the older padawans?" Yoda asks his fellow members of the council.

Then, silence broke in until Obi-Wan suggested something.

"Master, how about we prepare spaceships for the padawans to escape from this galaxy?"

"Mmm…Good suggestion you have, but available the technology is not" responded Yoda.

"We can built such a thing!" Shaak ti said, even if she relised she's not really an expert of machinery.

"Yeah, with financial help from Bail Organa too !" A member added.

After a long discussion, Master Yoda decided to ask Bail Organa's help for the escape plan of the padawans.

_Alderaan_

The cold floor reflected Master Yoda and Obi-Wan as they walked through the corridors of the Alderaan palace. They were led by two guards to Senator Organa's office. As the big door to the senator's office opened, Master Yoda and Obi-Wan saw a man with black hair and red skin that happens to be Senator Organa himself.

"Greetings Master Yoda, Master Obi-Wan" Senator Organa greeted.

"Greetings too senator" Both Jedi masters answered.

"So, what brought you here master Jedi?"

"Surrounded the temple is! Have a plan to protect the padawans we do" Master Yoda answered.

" I thought all the padawans are dead!" Senator Organa said with exclamation.

"Actually, the padawans aren't dead, the younglings are" Obi-Wan answered.

"Oh, I see, I felt sorry for the younglings , anyway, what is your plan?"

" Built spaceships for the padawans we do. Escape the galaxy they could. Get killed they will not" Master Yoda said.

"But we need your help" Obi-Wan added.

"Alright I'll help you" the Senator said.

They had a handshake and Senator Organa agreed to to help them. Construction of the space ships was started and it was planned to be done for 1 Month.


	2. The Briefing

**Disaclaimer: I do not own Star Wars.**

* * *

**Escape to Planet Earth**

**Chapter 2: Briefing**

After 1 month went away, the construction of the spaceships are finished. Now, the Jedi has 10 spaceships for the padawans to ride on. The padawans got a briefing before they escape the galaxy.

_Padawan classroom_

"Pay Attention you must. Important it is for your safety…" Instructed Yoda to the padawans.

Then, everybody paid attention at Yoda.

"Now you all know, because of order 66, most of the Jedi are killed" Obi-Wan said.

"Right master Obi-Wan is. So, have a plan we do to rescue you" Yoda said.

"What plan master?" A padawan asked.

"Our plan is to send you padawans to another galaxy, we estimated the distance and it is very far away. But don't worry, we provide living supplies for one year and a training room in the spaceships that we give you."

"But spaceships aren't able to go out of the galaxy! and if it can, it would be very risky!" a padawan said.

"Well, we managed to build such a thing, you don't have to worry about anything" Obi-Wan answered.

Afterwards, another padawan raised her hand and asked a question.

"Master, but I can't navigate a spaceship, I'm never trained for it" the padawan said.

"Well, the older padawans will navigate the spaceships. Raise your hand if you can navigate a spaceship" Obi-wan instructed.

Then, 10 padawans raised their hands, claiming to be able to navigate a spaceship.

"Alright then, for the padawans who raised their hands, you will navigate the spaceships" Obi-Wan said.

"Fine by me…" A padawan said.

"Fine by me too…But master, why don't you go with us?" Another padawan said.

"Well, we still got missions to do" Obi-Wan answered.

The next day, the plan was started and the Jedi went into hiding.

* * *

**A/N: sorry, it was kinda short...**


End file.
